Shadows at Midnight
by darkartist91
Summary: Someone unexpected from Robin's past suddenly shows up at the tower. There are quite a few relationships developing, and someone in the tower may be in grave danger. Story better than summary...R&R! no flaming my pairings!


This is my first TT story, please don't flame my pairings....after all YOU my friends choose to read it. I hope you enjoy and review or I REFUSE to write anymore. Oh and check out my lovely older sister's story "By Your Side" (mines better though AHAHAHAHA)

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans....no duh, but if i diiiiiiid....Raven and Robin would be together and Terra would remain six feet under for all eternity Muah ha ha ha cough... sputter......ha.....ehhhh.

Chapter summary: In this chapter you might to see something goin on between Raven and Robin....then again it all depends on you. And you learn that somebody is out to get....somebody...JUST READ IT.

Figure one, "so whats the plan."Figure two" were going to finish off the family." Figure one" but I thought." Figure two "listen something went wrong that night at the carnival and the little runt escaped ,course I relies that it will be harder now that he's been trained up a bit." Figure one "what do you mean?" figure two" I mean hes been kept busy by that Bruce Wayne guy." figure one "man thats rough... but there are other ways to kill him without acatually fighting him right." figure two" of coures besides how hard could a sixteen year old boy be to eliminate" figure one "I guess... but what about the girl?" figure two "I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF HER!" slames fist down on table figure one "dont worry boss ill take care of her,she wont know what hit her."

Some where on the other side of the city

a girl about the age of fifteen is running from a gang. youll have to run faster than that, she said well if you want to catch me before the next ice age. this only made the gang agery We tried to play nice, the leader said but apparently nice dosen't work with you. Dont use words that you understand. the girl said Thats it he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shotgun. Ohno your going to resort to your little toys darn i guess that means im in trouble, or i would be if i didnt have a few toys of my own. then from a compartment on her belt she withdrew three small black balls. See ya! she said before throwing the balls at the ground, witch in turn exploded sending a cloud of black smoke drifting into the eyes of the gangsters, who then doubled over coughing and shielding their watering eyes from the smoke. When it had cleared they saw that the girl was gone. Damn! the leader shouted before turning away in defeat.

raven sat up in her bed breathing rapidly.

She had had the same dream three nights in a row. Why cant i figure this out she said while pounding her fists into her sheets. The first few nights she had had smpathy, because in the dream there was always someone crying for their mommy and daddy.Now she felt smpathy for herself as well because her father was a demon and she really never new her mother(imagin the support she got as a child. ) After about 15 to20 min of tossing and turning she decided to go downstairs for her usual cup of tea. Down in the kitchen she relized that she was not alone, robin was leaning agenst the counter pouring a glass of coffe. Your up early she said robin jumped and dropped the coffe pot don't do that he said before leaning down to pick up the shattered pieces muttering cuss words under his breath. "Don't bother," she said. Instantly the pot was mended, she then focused her attention on Robin's finger which he had been nursing. "Don't touch it!," he said. "Honestly robin, you fight bad guys, get your butt kicked on a daily basis and hardly wince, and yet here you are with a little cut on your finger and you act as if your going to go running to your mommy." At the mention of his mother robin winced, but raven just assumed it had to do with his finger. Raven sighed,"just let me see it." Robin reluctantly placed his hand in raven's and the cut was healed as the pot had been. "Wow," robin said. "Your welcome," said raven. They stood in silence for a few moments before raven asked if he was finished with the stove. "Actually i was going to make some hot chocolate, care to join me?" Raven thought for a moment, hot chocolate would be a nice alternative to her regualer tea. "Sure," she answered. "Great!" said robin a little _too_ enthusiatically," i'll make it. You can just sit...or....whatever." As raven made her way over to the table, robin asked her what she was doing up so early. "Couldn't sleep, you?" "I'm always up this early, to train and stuff." "I see," raven said. "So how are things going with you," he asked. "Not too bad, how about you wonder boy?" "Well..." robin was interrupted but the shrill whistle of the kettle, "...hang on a sec, i'll be right back." Robin returned momentarily with two steaming cups of hot cocoa. "Careful," he said, setting one cup in front of raven before taking his own to the other side of the table. "Where were we?" "You were about to tell me how your life was going," said raven. "Oh, he said casually...was I?" he said with a little smile. Raven sighed, exasperated, " yes..." "We'll i'm doing.....great." Shortly after raven excused herself for meditation. After she left, robin leaned back in his chair, "just great," he said.


End file.
